Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slurry for thermal spraying including spray particles, a sprayed coating, and a method for forming the sprayed coating.
Description of the Related Art
Sprayed coatings are formed by thermal spraying of spray particles to substrates. The sprayed coatings are used for various applications according to characteristics of materials constituting the spray particles. For example, aluminum oxide sprayed coatings are used as protective coatings of various members because aluminum oxide exhibits high electrical insulating properties, abrasion resistance, and corrosion resistance (for example, see Patent Document 1). Yttrium oxide sprayed coatings are used as protective coatings of members in semiconductor device production apparatuses because yttrium oxide exhibits high plasma erosion resistance (etching resistance, corrosion resistance). Such a sprayed coating can be formed by thermal spraying of not only powdery spray particles but also a slurry containing spray particles (for example, see Patent Document 2).